


Forbidden Desires

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about taboo relationships. Will take requests. Starting with ATLA, but I may add TLOK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Distance Doesn't Work

**102AG**

Azure flames scorched the training grounds. The sight would have been fearsome, but Azula was training alone. She had been back in the palace for a year. Zuko agreed to let her out if she could get Ozai to cough up the information he had on Ursa's whereabouts.

Azula had no interest in finding her mother; she just wanted out of the asylum and knew Ursa was Zuko's biggest weakness. She was a cold blooded opportunist, and she didn't even try to hide it.

Like most men, Azula trained shirtless; only her binding covered her breasts. Her skimpy outfit revealed her hard abs, strong shoulders and back, and the shorts she wore showed off her muscular legs.

Azula did a lot of jumps and twists, showing her agility and strength. Her blood may run cold, but she was hot, very hot.

Suki watched from a distance. She supervised Azula's training to make sure the fire bender didn't hurt anyone, well that was her reason at first. Now, Azula's training was erotica of sorts. Sokka was on another adventure with Aang and Katara, leaving the Kyoshi Warrior horny and unsatisfied. When Suki went to bed at night, she no longer thought of him as she touched herself. Instead, she thought of the fiery, murderous princess nipping at her tender flesh and fucking her wildly.

Azula hardly seemed like the kind of girl who would make love to you. Her teeth were like fangs and her nails talons. She was clearly the type who would dominate, and Suki wanted to be ravished.

When Azula was done, she headed up to her room to take a bath. Suki was still watching from the balcony.

"Why don't you come down sometime?" Azula said. "It must be boring watching me train from afar."

No it is not.

"What would I do at the ring?"

"Fight me of course, well if you can handle it." Azula smirked before heading into her room.

Of course I can handle it.

* * *

 

Suki didn't, however, want to look too overeager. She waited two days before taking Azula up on her offer.

"You brought your weapons?"

"You don't expect me to be barehanded while you're bending," Suki wasn't stupid.

"I wasn't going to bend. If I burned you, Zuzu would throw me back in jail."

Suki put down her weapons, "but don't try anything funny."

Azula crossed her fingers behind her back. "Of course not."

They squared up. Suki was panting already because Azula looked so hot. Why did she have to be so wicked?

As soon as Azula lowered her guard, Suki tried to strike her. She missed, but Azula could already tell Suki was faster than she had been during the war.

"I see Ty Lee has been training you."

"Less talk more fight!" Suki went for a kick.

Azula licked her lips and waited for Suki to attack her. She let Suki get the punch in just to deliver a counter-strike to her back.

Suki grunted in pain as she fell forward. She crouched and then spun away before Azula could kick her.

After a couple of misses, Azula got her leg just to pay for it with a punch to the gut. They traded blows again and again. Azula should have dodged more of them, but getting hit was kind of fun.

"It's boring to train alone all the time."

"Why don't you train with someone in the palace?"

"Mai is still mad at me for burning her knife handles. It's not my fault she was too cheap to get metal ones."

"And Ty Lee?"

"She giggles too much!"

Azula let Suki trip her, and when Suki went for the pin, Azula flipped her onto her back and straddled her. "I win," she said cockily before giving Suki a kiss. It was soft and quick, so quick that by the time Suki realized it happened, it was all over. Azula got up and pulled Suki to her feet.

"That was a good fight." Then Azula got close to her ear, "Maybe I should have kept you and ditched Mai at Ba Sing Se. We would have made a hell of a team."

Azula went inside as Suki's heart pounded out of it's chest.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Azula and Suki trained together every day at this point. They added weapons and fire after a few days, and they each had their share of cut up clothes and minor burn marks.

Suki won some of the matches, but Azula won more often than not, the ratio was about 60/40 Azula.

After an exhausting match where Suki broke her fan, and Azula managed to torch one of her mother's rose bushes, the princess invited the warrior to go to the spa with her and relax.

"I think we earned a bit of a break, and it's not like anyone will miss us."

Suki started heading for the sauna only for Azula to redirect her. "The royal spa."

"There's more than one?"

"Yes. Any guest can use the normal one, but you must have royalty with you to enter the royal spa."

"Why are there two?"

Suki was in awe as they got inside. This spa was gorgeous, not that the other one wasn't nice. It was gold and porcelain everything.

"It would be inhospitable for us not to allow our guests to use our facilities, but the palace gets a lot of guests. Sometimes, we want to bathe in peace, so we have a royal bath house for when the other one is too crowded."

"This isn't on my security chart."

"No one's ever been offed here, and I'm sure there are plenty of places not on your chart. We royals like to keep our secrets."

"From the security?"

"Sometimes, it's your security that is trying to oust you. When it's a military coup, that is often the case."

"I wouldn't oust Zuko."

"Maybe you wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that one of your girls wouldn't get bribed or threatened into helping with such a plot. Don't take it personally. I'm sure as Fire Lord Zuko lies to you all the time. It's just business."

Suki frowned.

The first think they did was strip down and soak in rose water.

"Where are the attendants?"

"This is just a soak for aromatics. They will bathe us after we leave the sauna."

The other spa was only a two step process.

Azula stepped out of her bath first and grabbed a towel.

Suki told her to turn around.

"Why? You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"That's not the point."

"For a warrior, you're quite modest. The soldiers I trained with couldn't wait to get naked. They all wanted to show off their muscles," or their ding dongs.

Suki covered herself with the towel and then they went to the steam room.

A servant was there to add water to the hot rocks.

"Did you and Soccer break up?"

"What? You mean Sokka."

"Whatever."

"No, why?"

"He's never here. If I had a good looking girlfriend, I wouldn't leave her alone all year. She might find a better match in my absence."

"We're doing just fine," Suki snarled.

"No you're not," Azula told her bluntly. "And there's no reason to get mad at me. I'm not the one who picked a peasant whore and her prepubescent boyfriend over you."

Suki flipped her off.

"How mature, and that is a crime you know."

"What, flipping you off."

"It counts as corrupting a princess."

"Like I could corrupt you."

"I bet you could," Azula said with a carnal smile.

After the steam, they got a cold water bath where the servants scrubbed them with exfoliant and then a gentle body wash.

"Why is the water cold?"

"To close our pores again."

"Why did we open them?"

"To get the gunk out."

"Ew!"

"That's what this all is. Beauty treatments are actually pretty nasty when you think about it, scrapping callouses off, cutting away skin from around your nails ..."

Suki made a face.

The warrior did not expect the servants to start trimming her.

"What are they doing?"

"Do you really want to have an unkempt bush whenever Sokka gets back here?"

Suki turned red. "There's nothing unkempt about it!"

"I'm surprised you don't force Sokka to come to the spa before touching him. He looks filthy all the time, and he eats with worse manners than my ostrich horse."

"He's nice," Suki told her. "And he's a good boyfriend."

"Nice is boring and he hardly seems like a boyfriend at all. I imagine your fingers are more of a boyfriend than he is."

"Don't imagine that!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

* * *

Two weeks later, Suki still hadn't heard anything from Sokka. She didn't want to talk about it with the warriors, lest it get back to him, so she asked someone who never spoke to him.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"You aren't baiting me, are you?" Azula questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm serious. Sokka never writes or visits anymore. I wonder if he even wants me."

Azula pulled Suki onto her bed. "You are smart, beautiful, and a valiant fighter. If he doesn't want you, then he's either gay or a complete moron. If he doesn't appreciate you, then find someone who will."

"Where would I?"

Azula covered Suki's mouth with a kiss. "I want you, and I see all of you. You're more than that sweet girl Sokka left behind. You're sneaky and stubborn and have a temper. I want it all."

What are you doing? You can't cheat on Sokka, with Azula of all people.

Azula broke the kiss. "Do you want me?"

Her golden eyes pierced into Suki's flesh, setting her ablaze.

"Yes," she gasped.

With a wave of her hands, Azula dimmed the lights and then she wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her close as she left kisses and bite marks all over the warrior, careful to only leave marks where others wouldn't see.

Once she got the uniform off, Azula was pleasantly surprised to see, "you went commando."

"I need to go shopping."

"Or you could just keep going commando," Azula burned through the girl's binding with her mouth, leaving her former enemy naked beneath her. She started to lap away at Suki's colder skin, starting with her neck and then going across her clavicle and down to her breast. Azula made her way up to Suki's pink nipple and began to suck on it.

"OH SPIRITS!"

Azula could feel Suki's desperation. She gently cupped the other breast and squeezed. Azula wanted to fuck her silly, but if she was too quick and dirty about it, then Suki would only see this as a cheap fuck. The Princess wanted her to come back for more and more. She knew she'd have to start off gently, to make this feel more romantic. Azula and been planning to seduce Suki for some time, why else did she train shirtless? She just didn't think Sokka would make it so easy.

The Princess switched sides.

"MORE!"

Azula heated her hands and then cupped the orbs in front of her. Suki was bigger on top than Azula; she was generally more curvy.

"NO FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war."

War. Her family tried to take over the world; she came so damn close to it, how could Suki do this after all Azula ...

"FUCK!"

Azula started nipping at Suki's stomach, biting her way down to Suki's hips. Azula went around her sex to her thighs and began kissing them.

"You're gorgeous," Azula told her before kissing her calf. She went down to Suki's ankles and then back up.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Take me!"

Azula grinned before getting between Suki's legs and giving her a tender kiss.

Suki's back arched instantly.

Azula grabbed her behind and squeezed it before she slid her tongue between Suki's sopping lips.

"FUCK!"

The princess danced around, teasing every crevice and fold as Suki writhed beneath her.

Azula heated her tongue, making the actions even more torturous.

She tastes so good!

Azula started licking around her clitoris, refusing to actuality touch it. Her slender fingers slipped into Suki, one at first and then a second.

She's so hot inside!

Azula slowly pumped her fingers.

"MORE!"

Azula finally brushed Suki's love button with her tongue. She started flicking her tongue quickly as she probed deeper and faster into Suki's wetness.

The warrior molded around the princess, her breath getting harsher as her voice got higher. "OH FUCK! OH SPIRITS!"

Azula was only encouraged by the moans and continued her work until Suki shrieked loudly, gushing all over the princess.

Azula licked her fingers clean. "You taste delicious."

Suki just realized, "you're still dressed."

"You didn't undress me."

Suki pushed Azula on the bed and yanked off her shirt and binding. When she pulled down Azula's shorts, she got her panties off in the same swoop, leaving her naked.

The warrior greedily sucked Azula's breast in her mouth and pawed at the other one.

"Someone's a little eager."

How did Azula smell so good? She smelled of roses and cinnamon.

Suki had imagined this hard body naked and in bed, but never like this. She never thought Azula would share the reigns. She lavished the girl's muscles with her tongue and then got down to her sex, which was very shortly trimmed.

Azula was sopping wet and very warm.

Suki slipped in a finger. Her innocence was long gone. "How did you lose your virginity?"

Azula was surprised by the question, but she answered it. "My father made me mad, so I found his hottest Captain and told him to take me to bed."

Suki slipped in another finger, and Azula started panting.

The warrior hovered over her, rocking her fingers in and out as Azula mewed for more.

Their lips smashed together, their bodies becoming one as they writhed in ecstasy. Azula used her thigh to generate friction between Suki's legs. They climaxed together.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend," Suki admitted aloud.

"No you didn't," Azula told her.

"What?"

"Cheating means you betrayed him; you didn't. He betrayed you. He took advantage of you and made you feel unwanted. If he isn't here to love you like you deserve, then he can't be mad that your moving on."

"If your brother finds out," he'll fire me and punish you.

"He won't. I won't say a word to anyone. Just let me love you," Azula whispered into her hear. Suki just stayed in bed.

Azula smirked. She knew she had her.

* * *

Suki tried to end it twice. The first time she insisted it wouldn't be fair to Sokka. The second time, it was about her job and Azula's freedom. Azula never argued, but it was never more than a week before Suki was back at her door.

Two days after Suki supposedly dumped Azula, she was knocking on her door insisting it was urgent.

When Azula opened it, she felt lips crashing into hers as Suki pushed her inside. She just got a letter from Sokka. He would be a month later than he thought he would be. Suki wouldn't wait for him.

"Azula you sexy bitch! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

The princess grinned. They teased each other with lips and fingertips before Azula had her just like she wanted her, on all fours begging for it.

"Who's a good little slut?"

"I am!"

Azula slapped a cheek hard. "Who's your master?"

"You are!"

Azula slapped the other cheek. "That's right. You ... slap ... belong ... slap ... to ... slap ... me ... slap."

She was sopping wet. Azula took a gold dildo and strapped it to herself before pushing it into Suki's sopping cunt.

The warrior cried as Azula filled her.

Suki's cries of pleasure were much tastier than her cries of pain. Azula wished she had learned this years ago. Boiling Rock could have been way more fun.

The bed slammed into the wall as Azula's hips slammed into Suki's. If the princess's walls weren't so thick, half the palace would have been able to hear them fuck.

Suki had come to terms with her guilt and fear. She would submit to Azula and face the consequences another day.


	2. Hakoda and Ozai: The Dungeon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda refuses to tell Ozai what he wants to know. The Fire Lord decides to put him to another use.

The room was hot, really hot. A man had his arms chained out to his sides, and his legs spread out uncomfortably.

Azula tried to offer him some advice. "You would be better off telling him what he wants to hear. When people don't give him what they want, they don't make it out alive."

"I'll never talk."

"You're a brave man, stupid but brave. You remind me of your son."

"Where's Sokka?"

"He got away. You, I'm not so sure about."

As long as his children were alive, Hakoda had no reason to give up anything.

An hour later, Ozai came into the cell.

"Where's the Avatar?"

"I won't tell you anything."

Ozai was a tall man, broad shoulders. He was distinguished looking, but looks can be deceiving.

Ozai produced a very hot flame.

"Let's see about that."

For a week straight, Ozai came for answers and each day Hakoda revealed nothing.

Frustrated with his lack of progress, Ozai decided to try something else.

"Get up," the warden told him.

It was midday. Hakoda had been in the infirmary. He had burns all over his chest and back.

Usually, he didn't get tortured until 2PM.

The guards led him, shackled of course, to a war balloon.

"Where are you taking me?"

He got no answer. They blindfolded him and took him to the palace.

When the blindfold was removed, Hakoda found himself on some kind of dungeon. He was chained to some kind of table with a leather top. He was lying on his stomach

"You haven't been very cooperative," Ozai told him, as if he hadn't realized it. "I decided to use a different way of getting you to scream.

Ozai burned off his prisoner uniform, leaving the man naked. 

Ozai grinned wickedly before he took an ostrich horse bit and forced it into Hakoda's mouth.

"You've been very bad," Ozai scolded. "Prepare to face the consequences."

Ozai took out a whip and started striking the man's back and behind. He had a nice firm butt from his years fighting in the war. Ozai loved leaving marks on it as he struck the Chief over and over.

Hakoda resisted the urge to scream, but it was too painful given the burns.

Hearing the pain of others was always a turn on for the malevolent Fire Lord. He undid his pants and presented a large erection to the fellow leader.

"Since you won't use your mouth to talk, I'll find another use for it."

Ozai shoved his way into Hakoda's mouth. The man tried to resist, but he was chained, and Ozai's hands blocked him.

The widower had not been involved with anyone since his wife was murdered six years before. He never thought he'd be with a man, especially not like this.

Hakoda found himself gagging on the brutal man's cock. 

Once Ozai was pleased with his work, he took out a bottle of lube and poured some of it onto Hakoda's puckered hole. Then, a long fat finger forced his way inside.

One finger became two and two became three. 

Hakoda grimaced as he found himself being abused by a sick, evil man. If this were other any other circumstances, it might feel pretty good.

Ozai shoved a golden toy up Hakoda's ass and left him there.

The Fire Lord went on with his work, leaving the Chief to suffer in silence.

Eventually, the poor man's body betrayed him. His hips started bucking backwards, desperate to get more.

Ozai returned to see the man writhing against his chains.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck you!" Hakoda hissed.

Ozai struck him with the whip again. "Clearly, you still haven't learned. Let me teach you."

Ozai had him chained to the wall next, revealing the Chief's unwanted erection.

Ozai sucked him into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down.

The Fire Lord got him to the edge of an orgasm just to stop. "You'll have to work for it."

Ozai covered his rod with lube before pushing into Hakoda's ass.

"FUCK!" Hakoda hissed as he felt himself getting split in two.

Ozai held still until Hakoda adjusted and then began to thrust.

The Chief whimpered as the Fire Lord took him. 

Ozai held onto his hips tightly and pounded him until the Chief came all over his own stomach.

Hakoda didn't even think that was possible, to get so much pleasure from something so disgusting.

Ozai grabbed his head, forcing Hakoda to look into his golden eyes as Ozai fucked him again and again.

After Ozai was done for the day, he had Hakoda bathed and chained to a bed near Ozai's bedroom. Hakoda was his bitch now.


	3. The Chief and the Princess

August 100AG

Everyone was celebrating. The war was over. There was peace through out the world. Hakoda couldn't be any prouder of his children. They had done so much and fought so hard.

Yet, Hakoda couldn't quite be happy. He couldn't stop thinking of a girl his daughter's age who was wasting away in a cell. Most would say she deserved. Even he would have said that a week ago, but hearing Katara's description of how Azula fell apart in the end broke his heart. She was only 14. She never should have been in the war at all, but her father made her fight. He pushed her and pushed her until there was nothing left. What kind of monster treats a child like that, his child?

But what could the Chief do? It wasn't his family or his country. He had no say in what happened to her.

October

Two months after the end of the war, Hakoda was back in the Fire Nation, trying to work out a trade agreement for his tribe when he overheard an argument between Zuko and the Royal Doctor.

"She only gets agitated after you visit her my Lord. Maybe you shouldn't."

"But what else can I do? She can't get better being alone all day."

"Maybe I should visit her," Hakoda volunteered.

"Really why?"

"Maybe she needs a healthy relationship with a father figure, since her father was so terrible."

Zuko thought it might work, and Hakoda went to visit her. He didn't know much about her, but he assumed she would want a comb and better skin care products than what they had at the asylum, so he brought a basket of goods with him.

Azula didn't recognize him. He looked like that peasant boy but he was clearly a man.

"Hi Azula. I'm Chief Hakoda. I brought you some toiletries."

She said nothing, so he put down the basket in front of her.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you have any fire flakes?"

He shook his head, "but I can get some." The next day, he came with a box of Fire Flakes.

She started stuffing her face.

He was amazed that she could eat as fast as his son, but then he realized she probably didn't like the food here.

"Did you want some?"

"What is a fire flake?"

"Only the best thing ever."

He extended his hand and she poured some inside. He took a bite and it was good, but "SPIRITS THAT'S HOT!"

Azula laughed at him. "Are not man enough?"

"Oh I'm man enough!" He ate the rest, just to scream in a similar fashion. "You do that to yourself on purpose?"

"I love spicy food!"

There was something childlike about the way Azula hoarded her box of fire flakes. She was quite cute.

After two weeks, Hakoda had to go home. He and Azula had started to develop a rapport. She was still arrogant and bitchy, but she was starting to soften. Hakoda was sure that she just needed a chance.

December

It was too icy for Hakoda to leave his tribe until spring, so he and Azula had to exchange letters instead of meeting in person. He invited her to visit the tribe in April. Zuko wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but Hakoda thought she needed to see how the other cultures lived. She had only been taught evilness at home.

Zuko reluctantly agreed, but he sent two guards, for the tribe's protection.

April 101AG

Azula stayed in the house Hakoda had built for when his kids visited him. He'd rather not house them with their significant others.

"Why are we fishing?" she questioned.

"You're here to learn about our culture. This is how we get food."

"But why do I have to use a spear? I could just strike the water with lightening and get all the fish."

"But what will we eat later? We can't eat that much fish at once. We have to be frugal since we don't have as many sources." And frugal they were. They used everything of every animal they killed, the bones, the skin, the blubber.

Azula pouted.

Hakoda thought she was adorable.

***

Hakoda was taking a bath when Azula came into his bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

He crossed his legs to cover himself.

She didn't answer. Instead, she took off her coat, revealing that she had worn no clothes underneath it and slipped into the tub with him.

"This is inappropriate."

"My father would take baths with me when I was little because I was afraid of the water."

Against his better judgement, he let Azula stay, but of course, she wanted more. She straddled his hips and kissed him. She was forceful with her kisses and her lips were so hot.

Kya's had been sweet and cool, like cherries. Azula's were more like fire flakes.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's inappropriate."

"Is it? You're a man with needs. I want to satisfy them."

Azula pulled Hakoda's head to her ample chest. He sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. It had been so long since he had a woman. Kya had been his one and only. It had been 7 years.

Any self control he had was gone by the time Azula got him to bed.

She kissed her way down his scarred, muscular body. "You're very hot," Azula told him as she got to his thighs. She bit them before cupping his manhood. "And I think Little Chief wants to play."

His erection grew in her hands. Before he knew it, he was at full mast and what a big mast it was.

Azula sucked him in her mouth, unable to get all nine inches inside. She stroked what she couldn't reach.

Kya had never done this. She was too sweet and innocent. Hakoda could hardly tell her about oral sex. Azula, on the other hand, seemed more schooled than he.

She got him very close and then stopped. "Not yet."

She turned around and told him to eat her pussy. He shoved his tongue inside, lavishing the heady taste as he explored her velvety folds. She sucked him back in her mouth and kept going until he was ready to cum. She milked him hard, causing him to cum all over his own stomach.

Hakoda couldn't get enough of her. He kept licking and sucking, prodding and fingering her until she came all over his face. By the time she was done, he was hard again. Azula put a condom on him, she had kept them in her coat pocket and straddled him before sliding onto his dick.

"OH FUCK!"

They cursed and moaned as she rode him. His rough, calloused hands, pawed at her body and eventually, the pleasure was too much for him. He flipped her on her back and started to fuck her.

"OH HAKODA!"

He pounded her with reckless abandon, desperate to cum, unable to think of anything else.

She came two more times as he fucked her before he erupted.

* * *

"This is wrong," he told her.

"No it's not."

"But I wanted to be a mentor to you, more like a father figure."

"Where do you think I learned all this? I'd much rather have you be my daddy."


	4. Master and Student

Aang ran away before anyone could explain to him the facts of life. He still thought babies came from the zebra stork and he had no idea what Toph was talking about when she said "Sugar Queen's on the rag again."

For the third time in the past month, the Avatar woke up with a sticky stomach. It wasn't urine, but Aang couldn't figure out what it was.

Finally, he asked Sokka. "Have you ever woken up with something strange on you?"

"Like a panda bear?"

"No like something you can't identify?"

"Like a weird type of fungus."

"No. It's whitish and kind of sticky, and I didn't know what it is."

Sokka started to blush. "Where is it?"

"On my stomach. It's not pee, but ..."

"What do you know of the birds and the bees?"

"That they pollinate flowers so they can grow."

"What do you know about how humans pollinate?"

"Huh."

Sokka had to explain that boys go through certain changes when they become men. "Basically, your trouser snake is test firing, so it sends out seed to make sure it works right."

"What's the seed for?"

"For impregnating women."

"Where does it go?"

"You stick your trouser snake in the girl's honey pot."

"Really?" That sounded weird.

"Yes, and depending on the time of month, she may or may not be in the part of the cycle where she can make a baby with it.

"What cycle?"

Sokka groaned and then explained what "on the rag" means. "EW! Blood comes out of there."

"Every month."

"How horrid."

"That's why Katara gets so cranky. It apparently hurts."

"It hurts to think about."

"Any other questions?"

"How do you get your trouser snake to stop firing while you're sleeping?"

"You have to pay more attention to it when you're awake."

"Like what?"

Sokka explained how to masturbate.

"You just rub it up and down?"

"Yes."

Aang started to rub Sokka's crotch.

Sokka grunted before he pulled away. "You can't rub me!"

"Why not?"

"It's weird."

"But you seemed to like it." A tent was forming in Sokka's pants.

"I have a girlfriend."

"She's not here." She's in Boiling Rock right now.

Aang stroked it again. Sokka only grew in Aang's hand. The airbender was pretty good at this.

"DOn't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Sokka took out his dick. It was big and fat, easily nine inches long.

"Are they all that big?"

"I don't know."

A liquid was coming out of the head. Aang rubbed it all over Sokka's member.

"Oh fuck!"

Aang got a good grip and continued to stroke Sokka's bare wood. 

The swordsman pumped his hips until he shot his load into the air.

Both boys had grins on their faces.

***

Sokka continued to teach Aang more about being a man.

"You know what's better than getting a handy?"

"What?"

"Getting a blow job."

"A what?"

Sokka explained and then Aang opened his eager mouth.

"Good boy," Sokka hissed as Aang bobbed his head up and down.

The young avatar was eager to please. 

He sucked and stroked Sokka's man meat until the swordsman came in his mouth.

***

After that, it was time for one more lesson. "There's one thing that feels even better than a blow job, and the best part is, it's fun for both of us."

Sokka put some lube on his fingers and started to work them into Aang's tight hole.

"OH FUCK!" Aang got hard right away as Sokka massaged his prostate.

Once Aang was good and ready, Sokka started to push his way inside.

The Avatar felt like he was being split in two.

"OH FUCK!"

"Just try to relax." Sokka waited until Aang's breathing slowed down and then began to pump.

Aang moaned and whimpered, but as Sokka went on, the moans of pain turned into pleasure. The Avatar stroked himself as Sokka pounded away.

"FUCK!"

Sokka got the younger boy on all fours and fucked him silly until they both came hard.

Eventually, Sokka got Suki back and Aang decided to pursue Katara instead, but Aang would always be Sokka's favorite student.


	5. Zuko's Mom has got it going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Ursa hires Sokka to do some work around the house. Things get heated.

They both had a lot to lose. If her husband found out, the consequences could be lethal. If his friends or family found out, it could ruin everything, but they just couldn't stay away from each other.

***

Two Months Before

"Are you all packed Honey?" Ursa asked her son.

"Yes Mom!" He was spending the summer with his uncle Iroh. 

It had just been her and Zuko. Ozai was on a business trip for the next month, and he took Azula with him, but now Ursa would be alone until they came back.

She gave her boy a kiss on the cheek before he got into the car that was driving him to the airport. 

"Call me when you land!"

"I will Mom."

Mai waved front he drivers seat.

They peeled off.

***

It was only two days before Ursa was tired of all the chores she had to do. She had less cooking and leaning, but there was still yard work, trash, pool cleaning, etc. All of the stuff either Zuko did or Ozai paid someone to do.

The mother of two was cursing furiously as she struggled to mow the lawn when a friend of her son showed up.

"Need a hand Mrs. H?"

The boy was tall, tan with a mohawk and blue eyes. He was really cute, for a 16 year old. 

"Actually I do."

"Let me take care of that for you."

She offered to pay him, but he insisted it was no trouble. Sokka took off his shirt before he started mowing the lawn. It was hot as hell outside.

Ursa went inside to make him some lemonade. It was the least she could do.

When he was done with the yard, and it was a big yard, Ursa invited him inside for a drink.

"That would be great."

The two started to talk. Sokka thought Ozai was nuts for leaving Ursa alone for a month. She was fine, pretty face, nice curvy body and she had a smile. Her daughter Azula was hot too, but the girl was rumored to have a penchant for other girls. It explained why she spent all that time with that giggly girl.

Ursa felt a burning inside that she hadn't known in years. When she had sex with her husband it was just maintenance sex. There was no spark or passion anymore. She gulped as he leaned to take her glass for her. He was so close.

"If there's anything else you need doing," Sokka started.

"Well..."

She gave him a list.

He fixed one leaky pipe, managed to get the raccoon lock on the trash properly, and helped her move some furniture.

"I insist that I pay you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Blue eyes hit gold and before they knew it, Sokka slammed Ursa into the wall, kissing her fiercely as she dug her nails into his back. He had been seeing a girl Suki, but it was nothing serious. It's not like they were going steady or anything.

Ursa's lips were hot and needy, and Sokka had to have more. They fumbled against each other until they landed on the couch. She purred as his hands groped her breasts. "Touch me!"

Her sexy moans drove him wild and he pushed all of her clothes out of the way, leaving the woman in her black, lacy underwear.

She undid his belt buckle, causing his pants to fall down and revealing his large package. She freed him before sucking his 9 inch monster into her mouth, taking the young man by surprise with her eagerness.

"OH FUCK!"

This was his best friend's mother. It was wrong on so many levels, but he had to have her. He had to make her feel good, like a real man would.

He returned the favor before she got on her back and opened her legs.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"I'm on the pill," she told him before he lined up to spear her.

"OH FUCK!" she gasped as he filled her. His lips crashed into hers. They melded together, bumping and grinding and thrusting until they came over and over again.

He took her all over the living room, on the couch, bent over the coffee table, against the wall, and even on the floor.

After hours of wanton fun, they collapsed against each other.

"How about you come over every Sunday?"

He did, and every Wednesday, and on some other days, but it was more than just sex. She would cook for him. He would show her how to use computers. She swore she had been born in the dinosaur age, but she wasn't too old for it. No one had ever bothered to teach her before. 

***

August

Her husband was away on another trip. Zuko had returned from Iroh's, but he was now at Mai's. Who knew where Azula had gone? Right now it was just Ursa and Sokka, and that's all she needed.


	6. Trouble During the Black Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara confronts Ozai during the Day of the Black Sun

Katara knew Aang couldn't kill Ozai. He was too much of a pacifist. The waterbender decided to take care of it herself and (with the help of Toph) found Ozai's bunker. She made an ice key and rushed through the door, just to see Ozai standing there shirtless. He had a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you a cutie?"

Her pulse quickened at the sight of his brawny body, but she quickly turned to discuss. "Your crimes against humanity are over."

"Are you here to stop me ... little girl?"

She turned red with rage. _Little girl?_ She rushed at him, but before she could strike him with an ice dagger, he grabbed her wrist, shoved her into the wall, and crushed his body against hers.

"You're brave ... I'll give you that," and so much more. He forced his mouth against hers, leaving her no room to maneuver as he man-handled her body. His large hands slipped to her plump behind and started to squeeze roughly. A harsh moan escaped her lips as he sank his teeth into her neck, leaving his mark. 

She could feel his throbbing erection piercing into her stomach. Never had a man been so forward with her. As the chief's daughter, the boys knew to stay away, unless they wanted to get banished. Despite her mind urging her to fight back, Katara started to get wet between her legs. Her body knew what it wanted.

Ozai pressed his leg between hers. Satisfied with her reaction he spun her around, putting her hands on the wall before he ripped off her undergarments. Rough hands palmed her breasts and he pinched her nipples, hard, forcing her to squeak.

"You like that don't you?" he hissed against her ear. She loved it.

He yanked off her dress, leaving her totally bare. 

_She's beautiful_

Much more exotic than the typical whores he got from Capital City.

He dropped his pants, revealing his massive cock and then he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her onto her knees.

She knew what he wanted and began sucking him into her mouth.

"Agni gave you a big mouth ... just for this." He pushed her head down, practically choking her as she bobbed her head up and down. She grabbed his rod and started to stroke it, trying to finish him off faster and take the pressure off her mouth.

***

Using her waterbending, she made her mouth colder, causing him to groan pleasurably. It wasn't much longer before he erupted in her mouth, covering her face with his saltiness. 

Katara was not used to submitting to any man. She found herself kneeling in front of a god. 

Ozai frowned. He couldn't believe she made him lose it so quickly. Wanting to get the upper hand again, he picked her up and put her back on the table. He kneeled in front of her and then pushed her legs apart.

A hot tongue filled her depths, and he started to move.

"OH FUCK! FUCK!"

Ozai slid a finger inside her. It was amazing how tight she was.

Katara clamped down on the finger, trying to keep him inside. He pumped in and out, watching her wantonly buck her hips as she was desperate for her release.

"You're such a good little slut," he purred before slamming his palm into her clit. 

That's all it took and she gushed all over him. He had never seen a woman come like that before.

"Is that a waterbender thing or a water tribe thing?'

Katara didn't know. It was her first orgasm.

***

The eclipse was over. It was only a matter of time before Katara's friends came looking for her. The waterbender didn't care ... not just yet anyway.

"It seems like you're still excited."

Ozai had another erection. "What are you going to do about it?"

Katara leaned back and opened her legs. The implication was clear.

Ozai lined them up before getting ready to spear her. He was about to take his first water tribe princess. 

 


	7. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula needs to be taught a lesson. Aang is the one to teach her.

105AG

5 years after the war and Zuko was at his breaking point. It was bad enough that the nobility were completely uncooperative, the military struggled to adjust to civilian life, and the peasantry had a list of demands a mile long. On top of all of that, Azula was still crazy as shit. She scared away the doctors. She scared away the guards.

It had gotten to the point where they gave her food and water using a dumbwaiter because no one wanted to risk coming into contact with her. This was absolutely absurd.

***

When Aang volunteered to help, Zuko was all ears. “Do whatever you think is best.” I don’t care what it is.

Aang smiled warmly. “I think I know just the thing.”

Time had changed Aang considerably. He was taller, brawnier, and more confident than he had been during the war. Five years ago, he was scared shitless of Azula. Not anymore.

He metalbended his way into her cell, taking the princess by surprise. Instead of speaking, she gave him her best glare.

“Azula, your brother is exacerbated by your lack of progress. He wants to help you, but he has no idea what to do.”

Azula rolled her eyes.

“I know what your problem is. Your problem is that you spent your whole life learning how to force your will onto other people, how to make people do what you wanted, and now that you have no one to control, you don’t know how to function.”

Azula scoffed.

“You lack empathy and compassion because you’ve never had to see what it’s like to be under someone else’s control. That changes today.”

He handcuffed her to her cell wall. He moved so quickly Azula didn’t see it coming at all.

“You will submit to me,” he commanded before shredding her clothes.

She was naked, and spread out wide. Never before had she felt so exposed.

Aang shook his head. She was filthy.

“When was the last time you got a bath?”

Azula shrugged. She had no idea.

Aang took his canteen and used his waterbending to clean the dirty princess. He did not miss one inch.

* * *

 

“Our first lesson is discipline. You will be punished each time you disobey me. Now, I want you to count.”

_Count what?_

Aang sharply slapped her ass. She hadn’t counted.

“I just told you to count!”

_Oh!_

**SLAP!**

“Two!”

**SLAP!**

“Three!”

He gave her ten on each side. Her round behind was rosy red and tender to the touch.

Satisfied with his work, the avatar related her from the wall only to set her on the bed, her arms cuffed in front.

“Your second lesson is service.” Aang dropped his pants, exposing his 10 inch cock to the princess’s face. “Suck me!”

Azula didn’t hesitate to obey. She opened her mouth wide and sucked the head inside.

 _If I had known it would be this easy, I would have shown up two years ago._ This was when Aang first thought of the idea. He never thought, however, Zuko would relinquish control of his sister so easily, like stealing candy from a dumb baby.

Azula had always been eager to please and who better to please than the man who had taken down her previous master. She sucked and stroked him hard, desperate to make him cum.

He grunted and pushed her head down further, forcing himself into the back of her throat before he shot his load. “OH FUCK!”

She smiled as he fell back onto the bed.

***

Azula was too tired to misbehave when Zuko sent a guard to check on her. Amazed that Aang had been successful, he begged his friend to stay in the palace and help keep her under control.

Aang eventually relented. “I think I can do this for you Zuko.”

“I owe you.”

If only you knew ...


	8. Love Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko couldn’t help but play selfish games. Sooner or later, the whole word will burn

103AG

Azula had always been a selfish girl. She couldn’t help herself. When someone had something she wanted, she stole it. Zuko’s toys, Ty Lee’s jewelry, the innocence of countless maidens. She knew how to take, and take she did.

When Suki’s boyfriend came to the palace, Azula saw something she wanted, so she took it.

* * *

 It didn’t take long after the war’s end for Aang to realize that he and Katara wouldn’t work. He needed someone who could help him rebuild the Air Nation. His path in life was already fixed, but Katara still had room to grow, room she desperately needed. The poor girl had to grow up far too early in life. She needed a chance to live for herself.

He did the compassionate thing and let her go, told her to pursue her own destiny. If it were meant to be, she would come back. If she didn’t, then he’d have to find someone new.

***

Zuko never felt like he was enough. His father and sister had managed to erode his self-esteem. It was why he was so angry. It’s why he had to compete for everything. He had to prove to the world he was the best to make up for a heart that had gone hallow years ago.

When Katara came to his palace, he had to claim her. She was the most powerful waterbender in the world, the only one who had ever bested his sister at that. She had to be his.

* * *

 

Zuko was dark, mysterious, and sexy. It was no surprise that Katara fell for him quickly.

He pulled her into the library, pinning her against the wall as he mauled her with a fiery kiss.

The waterbender flailed in the air, her feet off the ground, before he gently set her down. “Forgive me, I just can’t seem to keep my hands to myself.”

She had never been wanted before, never desired, not like this. Her palms were sweating.

Zuko quickly left the room. It was cruel to play hot and cold with her, but she’d only want him more. She’s not going anywhere.

***

Zuko decided to throw a party to celebrate his friends’ arrival. They had an abundance of food and wine, and a live band to add to that.

During the dinner, Zuko had Katara seated next to him. He grinned as he ran his hand up her arm.

Sokka did not like his predatory gleam. He planned to confront Zuko about his intentions with his sister.

***

Six drinks later, however, Sokka was plastered. Suki had already gone to bed and he was rambling to anyone who would listen.

Azula had her chance. She grabbed him by the collar and led him to her bedroom.

“Where are we?”

“We’re in the cool off room. You don’t want to go back to Suki reeking of booze, do you?”

“Nah, she gets mad when I’m drink-drunk!”

“And we don’t want her mad, do we?” Azula grinned before disrobing him.

“What are you?”

“We need to clean you up and cool you down.”

“Oh right?”

Sokka was too drunk to question Azula when she took off her own clothing. When her hand wrapped around his cock, he could only grunt.

And he’s huge, this will be fun!

Before he could get out any words, she sank down on him, filling herself with one swoop.

“OH FUCK!” He fell back onto her bed, closing his eyes as she rode him intently.

* * *

 

“OH OH! ZUKO!” Katara found herself on her back, with the Fire Lord on top of her. He promised to go slow, when she told him it was her first time, but he couldn’t help himself. She felt so good.

“OH FUCK! TARA!” His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he had his way with her.

They didn’t last very long. After they reached their climaxes, they collapsed onto the sheets.

Katara fell asleep instantly. Zuko couldn’t believe that just an hour ago, she was so innocent.

***

Azula had a smirk on her face at breakfast the next morning.

“Katara, you look exhausted, poor night’s sleep?”

She turned beet red. “I slept fine!”

“Perhaps you need a better mattress. You don’t have a crappy ostrich horse feather bed, like Zuko, do you?”

“Um … I don’t know what kind of mattress it is.”

“The Koala sheep wool ones are much better,” she gave Sokka a look.

What are you doing? Sokka hissed with his eyes. “I mean … I’ve heard that right?”

Zuko frowned. What game is Azula playing now?

***

He confronted her after breakfast.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed after grabbing her wrist and dragging her into an empty room.

Azula chuckled. “If you’re going to fuck the water whore ragged, you could at least have her breakfast brought to her in bed. Now why would you bring her to breakfast unless you wanted to show off your latest conquest?”

Zuko’s eyes were cold. “Don’t fuck this up for me.”

Azula ran her fingers down his chest. “Now why would I do that, Big Brother?”

He gripped her hand. “I’m not you’re little play toy anymore.”

Azula laughed. “You’ll always be my little play toy. How do you think Katara would take it if she knew that I had you first?”

He slammed her into the wall. “You will say nothing!”

“Meet me here at 8:00.” She pulled herself away and walked out.

***

Zuko had every intention of telling Azula off when he came into the room. His words failed him, however, when she approached him wearing nothing but a silk red robe.

Smiling, but not saying a word, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

Azula had to be some sort of demon or something. There was literally not one good bone in her body. You would expect such a horrid creature to be ugly, but she was gorgeous, full breasts, tiny waist, and nice wide hips.

Zuko pushed off her robe, leaving her perfectly bare on top of him. Damn her!

“Lost for words,” she laughed as she undid his robes.

“Shut up,” he growled before he flipped them over.

***

Ozai was a vicious father, using his fists and his flames to control his children’s every move. Without a mother to protect them, they looked after each other, trying to survive.

When Azula was 12, two months before her brother was banished, Mai confessed to her that she had a crush on Zuko. Azula smiled and told her that her would be a suitable mate. She then seduced him later that night, and she became a parasite under Zuko’s skin, one he could not shake off.

***

She clung to him, hanging on for dear life as he pounded her like a battering ram.

“Is that all you have? Fuck me like a man, not like a little boy.”

He hissed as he grabbed her shoulders hard.

“You do realize Sokka’s much better at this then you are … and he has a bigger penis.”

Like a viper attacking his prey, Zuko grabbed her neck, choking her as he reached his climax.

Azula smirked. “It’s so easy to get under your skin, Zuzu. You really should work on your temper.”

Azula was going to burn them all, a painful fiery death. “Stay away from Sokka. He has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but I think he does. You have your water savage. Why shouldn’t I have mine?”


	9. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wasn’t the first prince to disrespect his father. When Ozai failed to live up to Azulon’s expectations, , the Fire Lord taught him a lesson.

85AG

In most countries, winter was cold, snowy; food was scarcer. In the Fire Nation, their winter was what the Earth Kingdom would call a nice spring day.

To the Fire Nation, however, this was freezing. They had sweaters and scarfs, and ladies would even wear gloves if they left the house. It was not uncommon for people of the Fire Nation to have fire places and to have wood burning in the evenings.

Azulon had his own way of keeping warm. Their names were Jina and Rei. They were twins. Azulon liked twins. They were in his bed with him when someone pounded on the door.

What idiot is interrupting me on my day off? “Who goes there and why …”

“It’s me, Father!” Ozai called out.

“It is I … idiot,” Azulon muttered. “Enter.”

Ozai threw open the door. “My Lord, our raid on the Northern Water Tribe has been a failure. They sank four of our vessels,” one had gotten lost at sea, and the other two had returned home, abandoning the mission.

The younger prince had more to say, but he found himself distracted by Jina’s breasts.

“I um hubda …”

Azulon did not like it when others eyed what was his. “Eyes over here!” he hissed.

“Yes My Lord I …”

 ***

The meeting did not go well for Ozai. He thought that was it, but he was wrong. That weekend, they had a dinner party with some of the upper nobility.

Azulon paid special attention to Ozai’s wife. “That’s a fine dress you have on Ursa.”

“Thank you … my Lord,” he scared the shit out of her.

She didn’t think much of the compliment until the end of the night. She had been ready to go to bed with her husband, but Azulon approached her at the end of the night.

“You will be coming back to my chambers with me.”

“I will?” She realized what she just said. “I mean of course my Lord.”

“It seems that Ozai needs to be taught a lesson in respect.”

Ozai’s heart sank. Azulon just laid claim to his wife, in front of everyone, how humiliating.

 ***

Everyone watched but no one spoke a word as the Fire Lord left with his daughter in law.

The young princess had never seen the Fire Lord’s bedroom before. She avoided this wing like the plague.

The bed was huge, easily could sleep seven women in addition to the Fire Lord, and several times it had done just that.

There were no paintings on the wall. That was Ilah’s specialty, and Azulon took them down once she had passed. The walls were red, adorned with black and gold and there were medals encased in glass, Azulon’s military honors that he had earned before assuming the throne.

Ursa barely had a chance to study the room before Azulon told her to strip. Nervously, the young mother undid her dress for him.

Azulon grinned; he liked what he saw.

For an old man, Azulon was in remarkable shape. He still firebended every day and he had a trainer who worked him out twice a week. He was, however, old enough to be Ursa’s grandfather. This bothered her more than it did him.

Hot lips latched onto supple flesh. Azulon’s hands roamed as they willed, touching everything Ursa had to offer, including places Ozai had never gone.

A whimper escaped her mouth as Azulon entered her with his fingers. He knew just how to get a bitch wet and that’s exactly what he did before thrusting inside of her.

“Ride me like a good girl,” he said with a sinister snarl before lying back.

Ursa braced herself against his chest before she began moving her hips back and forth.

 ***

The pace she had set was too slow for Azulon. Eventually, he pushed her onto her stomach and mounted her from behind, fucking her like she was a common whore he found in an alleyway.

She was so horrified by the whole affair that she didn’t even register it when her climax overtook her.

Azulon was right behind her, filling her with his seed.

 ***

Azulon arranged for his maidens to bath Ursa before returning her to her husband. She couldn’t even look at Ozai when she came back.

Six weeks later, Ursa started to puke. She was pregnant, and she was carrying her husband’s sibling.


End file.
